Better than Revenge
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: Mimi goes to Japan to see her boyfriend, Taichi in vacation, but Catherine appears to steal him from her and Mimi does revenge.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Music:** Better than Revenge-Taylor Swift

 **Summary:** Mimi goes to Japan to see her boyfriend, Taichi in vacation, but Catherine appears to steal him from her and Mimi does revenge.

 **Better than Revenge**

 _The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_

 _And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him_

 _She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_

 _She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

It was July and Mimi was on vacation from her school in New York, and after a talk with her boyfriend, Taichi, from Japan, she'd bought a ticket to go there. She was very excited to see Taichi, and return to Japan to see her old friends.

It was afternoon when the plane landed at the airport of Odaiba and she landed with several bags.

"MIMI!" Taichi shouted.

Outside the arrival' hall, Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Myako, Izzy and the rest of the digidestines were waiting for her, holding banners written: Welcome Mimi!

The girl smiled and threw herself into Taichi's arms, who had ran toward her. Taichi wasted no time and kissed Mimi, after the months away from his girlfriend. Their lips were glued, both feeling the softness of them. Taichi was holding Mimi, his hands running down her back and her pink hair. Between kisses, Taichi said:

"Much better than seeing you on the web."

"Uhum..." She agreed, returning to the kiss.

They smiled, panting, and kissed again, not caring that they were in the lobby.

"Hum-hum." Catherine said, in a cough.

The couple broke the kiss and Mimi saw a girl with blond and wavy hair, wearing a red summer dress. The blonde smirked at Mimi.

"Who are you?" The brunette asked curious.

"Oh, this is Catherine, she came from France to spend her vacation here." Taichi explained, smiling and presenting them two to each other.

"We met her when we were on that mission around the world." TK replied.

"Ahhh..." Was all Mimi said. "I don't like her."

"Hello, I'm Catherine Delal."

"Mimi Tachikawa, it's a pleasure."

 _I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

 _I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

 _She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

 _She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

Mimi then was greeted by the rest of her friends and when she and Sora hugged each other tight, the girls started to cry.

"Oh Sora, I've missed you so muuuuuch!" Mimi said, smiling.

"Mimi, only you could convince me to do stopping in the middle of the night..." Sora said, smiling too.

The gang began to move toward the exit. Izzy took Mimi's suitcases, who walked forward hand in hand with Taichi and the two couldn't stop smiling at each other. Sora went with Kari and Myako, following and the last to come, was Catherine, who was behind the boys, eyes fixed on the couple ahead.

"This will be the best summer ever! I'm back to Japan with my boyfriend, my BFF and an unlimited credit card from daddy!" Mimi declared, laughing.

The group was divided into three cars, Mimi, Taichi and Sora in Yamato's car. Yamato turned the sound, while Mimi sat on Taichi's lap and leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling his scent. The boy smiled, putting an arm on her shoulder, playing with her pink hair.

"I love you Mimi..." Taichi whispered.

"You know I love you too..." She whispered back.

The two felt asleep while they were stuck on the transit of the airport's exit. It had been months since they had been together, physically.

Yamato parked his car in front of his girlfriend apartment, Sora, to leave her and Mimi. Mimi and Taichi, who were in the back seat, were holding hands, while kissing goodbye.

"See you later..." She told the brunette.

"Don't you prefer to go straight to the festival with me?" He asked one last time, smiling.

"I want to take a shower first Tai…"

She started to get out of the car, but Taichi pulled her by the arm, and she fell into his arms.

"Tai!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"One last kiss..." He asked.

Mimi winked at him, blowing him a kiss as she entered in the apartment with Sora.

Inside, after taking a bath, Mimi took some clothes from her suitcase, to choose the perfect outfit, when Sora appeared and sat on the bed.

"So, how are you feeling?" The redhead asked smiling.

"I feel soooooo good." She said, happy. "I just didn't like Catherine."

"The girls also don't like her very much, with that naive way that fools no one. But the boys insist on keeping her around..." Sora said, shaking her head.

Mimi chose a white dress, with the back open, with printed pink stars. Sora, who wore a blue skirt with a white blouse strap, waited for her in the living room, so they could go together.

Downstairs, Taichi and Yamato were already waiting in the car, both in jeans and shirts.

 _She's not a saint and she's not what you think_

 _She's an actress Whoa_

 _And she's better known for the things that she does_

 _On the mattress Whoa_

When they arrived at the summer festival, Sora went with Yamato to the stage where his band would play so Mimi and Taichi, hand in hand, went looking for the rest of the gang

"Hey Mimi?" He called.

The girl turned to him curiously.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Hihihi, I love you too silly."

The two kissed, and the boy led her to the shooting tent.

"Ah Tai, you know I'm terrible at aiming!" She sighted.

"I'll help you." He said with a smile.

Taichi stood behind her, who blushed, his broad chest glued to her back, their legs interlaced, as he adjusted the rifle in her hand, guiding it to the shelf of gifts.

"Which one do you want?"

"The plush flower. It reminds me of Palmon." She pointed to the green teddy bear that had a pink flower in its head.

Taichi put his hand over hers, in the moment to press the trigger. They hit the target and Mimi left the tent carrying the plush flower, happy, and kissed him.

Daisuke, Myako, Izzy, Kari, TK, Ken and Catherine appeared later on, as the couple was in front of the carousel.

"So guys? C'mon, let's go to the pirate ship!" Daisuke suggested, excited.

"We better go soon because he's been saying it all the way to here." TK said, laughing.

"Let's go too, Taichi?" Mimi asked.

"Sure."

The group started to walk towards the ship but then, when Mimi, who was talking to Myako, looked back Taichi wasn't there. The girl stopped walking.

"Strange, where is Taichi? Wasn't him with you Daisuke?" She asked the brunette.

"Yeah, we were talking, but Catherine stopped him because she wanted to talk to him."

"Hum. WHAT?!" She shouted.

"Calm down Mimi, it must be nothing…" Myako said.

"Calm nothing, I'm going to look for them now!"

The group already knowing how Mimi was, knew that was better to say nothing, so they decided to wait for her on the food tent.

Mimi went to the ladies room, where Daisuke said he last had seen Taichi, when she heard voices.

"... What are you doing Catherine?" He was asking, worried.

"Nothing you won't like..." The blond replied sly.

"Catherine, I have a girlfriend... hum..."

Mimi opened the bathroom door violently, seeing Catherine pressing Taichi against the door of one of the boxers, gluing her lips to his.

 _Soon she's gonna find_

 _Stealing other people's toys on the playground_

 _Won't make you many friends_

The blonde goggled, saying:

"You should control your boyfriend better, he kissed me by force!"

Taichi turned away from her, looking at the blond incredulously.

"What, you crazy?! It was you who called me to talk and kissed me!"

The brunette turned to his girlfriend, searching for her chocolate eyes desperate

"Mimi, you have to believe me!" He pleaded.

"Tai, please wait outside." She asked, firm.

"I won't leave you here with her, she's dangerous!"

She closed her eyes once and then reopened them.

"Tai!" She almost shouted.

The boy decided to listen to her and waited outside of the bathroom, ready to enter if necessary. Catherine's eyes widened even more and put her hand on the mouth.

"Oh, you don't believe what that hunter boy said, right?"

Mimi pointed a finger at her, and was quite serious, making the blonde to back up a bit.

"The hunter here is you! If you don't leave Taichi or my friends alone, I swear I'll find out all your dirty secrets, the rottenest, and you will be forced to return to France soon, okay, like in that movie, 'Slap her, she's French'. Maybe you're not even a true French. Better not mess with me, I'm not stupid as you think. I can do my revenge even worst." She finished with an evil smile.

Catherine, really scared, just shook her head, agreeing and Mimi turned away, leaving the bathroom, where Taichi was waiting for her. Then Catherine passed by them, running as fast as she could away from them. Taichi, startled, turned to his girlfriend.

"What did you say to her Mimi?" He asked, curious.

"Nothing important Taichi." She said, laughing.

"So you believe me? Because I want to be with you and only you, love. I don't wanna kiss anyone else!" He affirmed, serious.

Mimi smiled gently, stirring his brown hair.

"Course yes. Nothing will ruin our summer." She said.

"Good Mimi."

He took her gently by the neck, bringing her lips to his, as Yamato's band started to play a song.

 _She should keep in mind_

 _She should keep in mind_

 _There is nothing I do better than revenge_

 _(Better than revenge) ha_


End file.
